


Challenge Accepted

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Bus Sex, Competition, F/M, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, SnowBarry - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Barry Allen finally takes Caitlin Snow on a first date. It does not go as planned, but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 47





	Challenge Accepted

Barry looked at Caitlin with a huge smile on his face, watching as she patiently waited for the bus to arrive. After working with her for years, he finally managed to come up with the courage to ask her out on a date, to which she happily accepted. So, this was their first date. Barry had planned this for so long, knowing how perfect it had to be, so he had been praying ever since she said yes that this date was going to go as perfectly as he had planned. He just wanted a second date, already coming up with another plan.

For now, a picnic in the park had to do. He held onto the blanket and the basket, refusing to let her hold anything when she offered. As the bus finally pulled up, Barry gestured for Caitlin to go first, both of them stopping at the door to see just how packed the bus could be on a Wednesday evening. There wasn't even anywhere to stand. Barry frowned as he seemed to be able to only find one spot as the person who had previously sat there loaded off once the doors opened. Sending an apologetic smile to Caitlin, he made his way to the empty seat and sat down.

As the bus resumed its route, Barry made room for Caitlin to sit on his lap, shoving the basket under the seat as he rested the back of his head against the window behind him. A bright red blush formed on her cheeks as she slowly sat down in Barry's lap, clearing her throat as she tried not to go too far up, resting on his knees instead. She laid the blanket on her lap. He could see how uncomfortable she was and moved to whisper in her ear. "You can move up, you know?"

She sighed, her body relaxing as she moved closer to him, her ass rubbing along his legs until it planted itself on his crotch area. Barry bit back a moan as he looked around the bus, people too invested in their phones to notice anything out of the ordinary. Barry cleared his throat as he placed his hands on Caitlin's hips, holding her steady as the bus continued down the road. He constantly had to muffle his moans whenever they hit a pothole, huffing in embarrassment as he felt his dick begin to throb under her. He was hoping she wouldn't notice, but that last pothole was a big one, causing Caitlin to bounce even more than the other ones. Barry's dick has had enough, growing hard under his jeans as Caitlin rubbed her ass on it to get comfortable.

And then she paused, her eyes widening briefly as she felt the hard rod pushing against her ass. Barry rested his head against the window again as she looked around at the other riders, a small smile lifting her lips as she started to rub again. Barry's hands on her hips tightened as he realized that she was now doing it on purpose, eyes wide as he cleared his throat, bit his lip, anything to muffle the moans threatening to escape his throat.

"Cait, what are you-" He cut himself off as a low moan finally escaped him, clenching his jaw as he cleared his throat dramatically.

Caitlin chuckled a little as she unfolded the blanket on her lap to cover her more, leaning back against Barry's chest as she scooted forward a little bit. Her hand under behind her back, under the blanket, as she felt for the dick pulsating in Barry's pants. She quickly unbuttoned his pants expertly with one hand, impressing Barry for a brief moment before he got distracted when her hand tightly wrapped around his sensitive shaft. She rested her head on his shoulder so she could see his face in the corner of her eye, laughing when she saw how hard he was trying to prevent any sound from coming out his mouth. She considered this a challenge.

Her hand jerked his dick as fast as she could manage with her arm behind her, Barry's jaw tightening as he breathed out heavily. He shook his head, desperate not to attract any viewers.

"Stop," he whispered, but he didn't do anything to make her stop.

"I'll stop if you make me," she returned, her voice low and seductive. She raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her, her face is a lot closer to his than he thought, but then against he was a little preoccupied. "And I don't see you making me."

He knew she was right. He didn't want her to stop, the feeling too good to stop. And the thought of getting caught at any second made it even hotter as she continued pumping his dick in her hand, a slight smirk lifting his lips. She didn't have time to react before he reached around her, unbuttoning her pants and sliding his hand down them. She softly gasped as his fingers rubbed against her clit, her heart slamming against her ribcage as she squeezed his cock.

"The first one that gets loud has to plan the second date," Barry challenged, making Caitlin chuckle.

"Challenge accepted."

Barry was a bit relieved at the acceptance, considering it was her way of confirming a second date. Although he had already planned the second date, he didn't want to lose, wondering what she'd come up with if she lost. So, he bit his tongue and tried his best as his fingers reached lower, digging two of them into her.

She bit her lip as she whispered a moan, Barry laughing a little bit as he fingered her. She couldn't keep going like this, Barry having a clear advantage as he could move lightning fast. And just as she thought it, he started moving his hand at inhuman speed. She quickly let go of his dick and stood up a little, Barry furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as his fingers were forced out of her vagina.

"Giving up already?" he questioned with a hint of laughter, but Caitlin only looked back at him with a sly grin as she moved backward and gripped his dick, holding it up as she lowered slightly, using the tip of his dick to find her hole. Once found, she slowly lowered.

Barry instinctively gripped her hips and started to moan, but quickly caught himself as she bottomed out. She squeezed his dick inside of her as she picked herself up a little bit and went back down, looking around to make sure people were still focused on their cellphones to notice her moving like this.

"Fuck, Caitlin," Barry whispered in her ears, causing her to smile widely. "I feel like this is cheating."

She kept going, as fast and hard as she could muster with the limited space. They both bit back their moans and groans, desperately wanting to win, but their bodies started to betray them as they wanted to scream more. Barry's head lolled back against the window again, closing his eyes as she continued to ride him. He started thrusting with her bouncing, giving more in the space they had. He was hoping to find her sweet spot before he gave in because he was close to making a noise. "Barry," she whispered, her eyes fluttering close as she lost herself in the moment, getting up higher and dropping down harder, faster. She clutched the blanket in her fists as Barry's dick finally found her sweet spot, a moan building in her chest as her head fell back, her hair flowing along his face as he thrust into her whenever he could. She gasped as she felt his load enter her, Barry moaning as quietly as he possibly could as he released into her. Caitlin couldn't help but release a semi-loud moan, Barry too concentrated on emptying his dick to realize that he had won.

He continued slowly sliding his dick in and out of her as he held her up, letting his semen soak into her. He wanted to see his dick inside her perfect body but didn't want to risk getting caught.

"End of the line!" The bus driver's voice forced them apart quickly, Caitlin springing to her feet at the same time she pulled her pants back up, looking up at the man who wasn't even bothering to look at them.

Caitlin looked at Barry with a sly grin as he tucked his hard dick back into his pants underneath the blanket before folding it up and collecting the basket from underneath the seat. The two hadn't realized they had ridden the bus to the end of the route, the bus empty other than the driver.

As the two loaded off the bus, they broke into laughter. "That wasn't planned," he declared, smiling as Caitlin looped her arm through his and brought him close to her as they walked away from the bus. Although, the date went even better than he had planned.

"Guess I'm planning the second date," she stated with a dramatic sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to top that one, though."

Barry laughed as he planted a kiss on her head before she rested her head against his shoulder. "Well, how about we do the second date now?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as they continued to walk. "I'm listening."

"We didn't eat," he continued, "so we can go back to my place." He stopped walking suddenly and pulled her wrist, spinning her and making her fall into him with a laugh. "We can also finish our first date."

"But we already did-"

"No," he interrupted, grinning wickedly. "It's your turn."

Her eyes widened at his words, squealing with joy as he offered her the blanket and basket before scooping her in his arms, racing back to his apartment as fast as he could.


End file.
